The John To My Sherlock
by CuriosityComplex
Summary: John gets curious about Sherlock's history of relationships and decides to initiate a conversation. Are they both prepared for what happens next? Find out as they explore the outcome.


The John To My Sherlock

Sherlock's P.O.V ( _italic_ )

"Mrs Hudson," John asked as Sherlock continued to play melancholic melodies on his violin. "Has he ever had a … girlfriend… boyfriend… any kind of relationship?"  
It was risky to have this discussion with Sherlock still in the flat but John was almost certain that, at this moment, he was far too deep in his mind palace to notice.

Mrs Hudson shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know."

"How can _we_ not know?" John asked, a little frustrated.

She shook her head once again and added, "He's Sherlock," before shrugging and heading back down the stairs.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

 _John's words were kind, as if I were to be pitied. Almost certain that wasn't his intention, after all John, indeed, was a_ kind _man. I suppose that my answer to his previous question as to whether I'd ever had a girlfriend was a tad ambiguous. Certainly, I knew it would make him curious, though. Did I want him to ask? It has been about 8 months now and it's a question he's asked before though I suspect he would soon be far less tolerant of my avoidance than he once had been. Understandable. As any relationship progresses it is apparent that 'exposing' more of oneself, for lack of a better phrase, can be expected. I never understood that. Just because you show me yours, why does that automatically mean that I'm equally as stupid as to show you mine? Doesn't that seem rather trite?_

 _Back to the question, have I ever dated anyone. The short answer is 'yes', although it was more of an experiment than anything else. I'm not sure that's quite he was implying. I have been on… No, I don't think he'd appreciate that answer either. Pretty sure that seduction for the sake of a case isn't what he's after either._

 _Why is it so difficult for other people to understand that emotions are a hindrance; one I am not inclined to indulge in should it impact my rational thinking and capacity for deduction? Is my lack of fornication really so interesting? Regardless, why is he asking now? Understandably, after having just finished a case, one's mind may become idle and require some sort of stimulation. Does he need sex? That may soothe his needs. No. John is fairly capable when it comes to the opposite sex thus bringing to attention the fact that, if he felt a need for sexual release, he is more than capable of finding a solution._

 _Perhaps he thinks I need sexual release. No, don't be so daft. Then what?_

"No," he replied somewhat timidly, still unsure of what the intended outcome was.

"Really?" John looked surprised. "So does that mean - I mean, even for you, I figured you would've… Well, you know." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he leant back against the kitchen table.

Sherlock didn't respond right away. "That I would have engaged in the primitive act of sex?" He said with a perturbed, raised eye-brow.

Concerned that he'd hurt his feelings John was quick to add, "No, no, I didn't mean anything by it, I just…" He paused for a moment then finally said, "Do you know what it feels like? I mean, have you ever, y'know, given yourself a little release?"

"Oh come now," Sherlock said scoffing at the remark. "I, too, went through puberty. Even now I find it useful from time to time when I need to focus."

"Oh, right, yeah," He said still feeling quite awkward about it all.

The two were silent for a for moments.

John finally braved the situation and asked in a kind tone, "So, you've never _felt_ someone?"

On the inside, John's tiptoeing was quite amusing to Sherlock. "Not necessarily," he stated.

"Not n-," John tried to say, now quite confused. "What does that even mean?"

"I have had sex before, John," he stated bluntly, "but not in the sense you have been so brazenly implying."

"Well, see, now I am confused. There aren't that many ifs or buts about it. I mean, how have you had sex but not had sex. What does that even mean?" He repeated.

Sherlock let out a slight huff. "You have been asking, have I ever been so intimately involved with someone as to have allowed my guard to drop as our two bodies, metaphorically, became one, correct?"

"I suppose, yeah," he said, still quite lost.

"Then the answer is no," he stated as a matter of fact.

"What?" John furrowed is eyebrows. "But you have had sex?"

"Yes. For scientific purposes," he explained.

"God, not with a corpse, Sherlock. Even for you," he added shocked and a little disturbed.

"Be reasonable John, do you really think that would have been the case?"

"Well, you're not offering me much explanation here so I'm working with what I've got."

Certain that he had overestimated John's intelligence, he clarified, "I have had sex with a living woman as an experiment to see how each party experienced it and why."

"Right," John finally replied. "I guess that makes sense."

Sherlock simply sat in his armchair, waiting for John to say something else.

"But," he said a little sadly. "You've never done it with someone you loved – or who loved you?"

Sherlock let out a slightly frustrated sigh, growing a little tired of this rather tedious conversation.

It was clear that he did not intend to offer any further explanation or answer and John wasn't quite sure how to continue. After a few moments of staring at the floor, he took a deep breath and stepped towards Sherlock.

Sherlock was studying his movements, trying to decipher John's intentions or motivations.

He sat back slightly, resting himself of the arm of the lounge adjacent to Sherlock's chair.

After swallowing a large gulp of nerves, he said carefully, "Is that something you want to experience?"

"For the sake of science," he was quick to respond. "Every experience has value and can be learned from."

John let out a little huff. "That's not…" He took a deep breath, "Do you think that it would be something you enjoyed? To be with someone, you know. Properly. Not for some bloody experiment."

John's frustration was beginning to become clear. He cocked his head to the side slightly as he ran through all the possible outcomes and intentions of John's words.  
Looking him dead on he said quite frankly, "I think it's clear, even to someone like you John, that developing such frivolous relationships and intimacy are not the at the forefront of my focus."

"Fu…" John cut himself off. "I'm asking if you want to. With … me."

Sherlock now was entirely perplexed. _Does John have feelings for me? Where is this coming from? What did I miss? There must be something that I missed. He's not currently dating anyone since Jenny. No, Paige. No… Olivia? Oh, who cares._

At some point in the silence as Sherlock attempted to process what was happening, John had stood up and pressed a kiss upon his lips, one hand resting on his jaw line.

Snapping back to focus, Sherlock noted a significant change in blood flow as felt himself harden slightly in his trousers.

As their lips parted, he couldn't help but let out an almost astounded, "Oh."

"Oh?" John chuckled. "You know, for a genius, you are bloody daft," he said with a small smile, eyes now soft and endearing.

John straightened up and began walking to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

The water began to boil with a low rumble, at which point Sherlock took the opportunity to let out a quiet, "Yes." He did not move from his seat or turn his head. Just spoke the singular word.

John looked up. "Hm?"

Very slowly, Sherlock dragged his gaze to meet John's and repeated, "Yes."

* * *

Hey there,  
Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.  
This is my first Johnlock (or Sherlock in general) fanfiction, so please be kind.  
I do love feedback and hearing from you guys though so I'd be super appreciative if you left a comment.

If you're interested in reading more, I'll direct you to the following link:  
/works/11873925/chapters/26811990/

I do so due to the upcoming explicit themes not suited to the ratings offered by .  
(That is not an attack, more a statement of fact)

Anyway, hope you're happy and well.


End file.
